El Fullmetal Poli
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: Leví no tiene idea de que significa el apodo dado por el novio de su hija. Y le irrita. Mucho. Oneshot. Eremika y Rivetra implicados. AU. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR Yuyake no Okami]


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ® Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. **_The Fullmetal Cop_ es propiedad de Yuyake no Okami.**

* * *

 **El Fullmetal Poli**

Leví Ackerman no tenía apodos. No los tenía. Ni siquiera su esposa, una de las pocas personas cuya presencia toleraba, podía darle un apodo.

Bueno, al menos hasta que su hija llevó su novio a casa.

* * *

 _El chico evitaba su mirada. A Leví no le agradaba. A Leví definitivamente no le agradaba. ¿Cómo podía este chico mostrarse allí, pretendiendo ser el ser especial de Mikasa, cuando ni siquiera tenía las agallas de mirarlo?_

 _No se mofaba de él solo porque Leví Ackerman no se mofaba. Sin importar qué. Sin importar absolutamente nada._

— _Mamá, papá, este es Eren Yeaguer, mi novio._

 _De ser posible, su mirada se oscureció aun más. Eren, que acababa de encontrar el coraje de mirarlo, tragó saliva._

 _Petra, al contrario, sonreía radiante. —¡Así que eres el famoso chico del que nuestra hija hablaba siempre! ¡Me alegra tanto conocerte! —estrechó la mano del chico con entusiasmo, y él sonrió vacilantemente._

— _Igualmente, señora Ackerman._

* * *

 _La cena no estuvo mejor._

— _Debo admitir que estaba muy asustado de conocerlo —rió Eren._

 _Petra sonrió satisfecha, mirando sarcásticamente a su esposo, quien sólo respondió con una mirada de "qué demonios estás viendo". —Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y por qué?_

— _Bueno, tengo una... especie de problema con el manejo de la ira —admitió él tímidamente—. Es patológica. Temía terminar haciendo algo estúpido como chasquear en frente de usted y hacerme quedar a mí mismo como un hazmerreír._

 _Leví sintió un tic en su ojo. Uno simplemente no chasquea frente a él y sobrevive._

— _Estaba especialmente asustado de conocerlo, señor Ackerman…_

 _Antes de que Leví pudiera matarlo allí mismo con una Mirada Penetrante (y las mayúsculas están allí por una razón), Mikasa interrumpió: —Eso es por lo que hemos oído de tus colegas, papá. De hecho Eren trajo un genial apodo para ti, ¿sabes?_

 _Miró a su hija en shock._

 _¿Un qué?_

* * *

Tres semanas han pasado.

Y todavía no puede entender que significaba el condenado apodo.

"El Fullmetal Poli"

Bien, la parte de "Poli" era bastante obvia, siendo él un oficial de policía. Pero, ¿Fullmetal? ¿Si quiera significaba algo?

¿Tal vez significaba "full de metal"? ¿Por las pistolas…?

¿O tal vez "hecho de metal"? Por, ya saben, ¿él era fuerte como el metal?

¡Irritante!

Odiaba no saber, pero su ego le impidió preguntarle a Mikasa, incluso a Petra, quien, a juzgar por sus risitas, había entendido perfectamente su significado.

Y, si había una cosa que odiaba incluso más que no saber, era que otras personas pensaran que era idiota.

Había sido llamado de muchas formas: La Bestia Sádica, el Demonio Obsesivo traído del Infierno, el Maníaco de la Limpieza… Pero nadie, ni uno solo podría llamarlo estúpido. O pequeño, hablando del tema.

Él no era pequeño. Todos eran condenadamente altos.

Ehm, sí, como sea.

De todos los chicos (o chicas, si había una falla que Leví no tenía era ser homofóbico) en el mundo, ¡Mikasa tuvo que escoger al que tenía un intermitente desorden explosivo, que estaba cagado de miedo de él, y le daba APODOS ESTÚPIDOS, ¡MALDITA SEA!

Golpeó la mesa con frustración.

—¿Papá?

Se volvió y vio el rostro preocupado de Mikasa. Gruñó ligeramente cuando notó al mocoso de Eren cerca de ella.

—¿Está todo bien papá? —preguntó, de nuevo.

—Sí.

Eren se encogió de hombros, y estaba por darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando Mikasa lo agarró de la manga, deteniéndolo. —Papá.

—Estoy bien.

—Papá. ¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada.

— _Papá._ ¿Tengo que llamar a Hanji y hacer que te lo pregunte?

Con la mención de la doctora legal, retrocedió.

Lo pensó por un momento. O se tragaba el orgullo y se lo decía a su hija voluntariamente, o Zoe lo haría hacerlo por la fuerza. Y, Dios, su compañera de trabajo era aterradora cuando se enojaba.

Estaba por admitirlo finalmente, cuando recordó. —Hanji está en Suráfrica. Cuando llegue aquí ya habré resuelto el problema —razonó, sonriendo para sus adentros, cuando Mikasa gruñó molesta y se marchó, el chico Yeaguer mirando a ambos confundido.

Victoria.

Por ahora.

* * *

Leví parpadeó.

¿Qué hacía un manga en su buró? Él no leía mangas.

Lo levantó, y sus cejas se dispararon cuando leyó el título de la cosa.

* * *

—¿Quería usted hablarme? —preguntó un vagamente preocupado Eren.

Mikasa y su madre estaban fuera comprando la cena, dejándolo a él y al padre de su novia solos en casa. Una experiencia aterradora en su opinión.

Leví asintió. —Sí, sobre el apodo que me diste, para ser preciso.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos. Mierda. No le gustó. Mierda, sólo estaba fingiendo su ignorancia, esperando el momento correcto (concretamente, el momento en que quedaran solos) ¡para matarlo!

O no. Después de todo, él era (supuestamente) un policía, uno de los buenos. ¡Pero aun así!

Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza, sintió una enorme oleada de sorpresa, alivio y confusión, cuando sintió la mano del mayor palmeándole el hombro.

—Es un buen apodo. Me agrada.

* * *

Petra soltó una risita. —Así que darte ese comic fue una buena idea, ¿eh?

Su esposo apenas la miró, antes de resumir la lectura. —Debo admitir que la historia es intrigante.

—Bien, es un comienzo —rió, mirando a Leví de soslayo—. Sabes, Eren te encontró un apodo perfecto.

—Hm.

—Después de todo, eres bajito —el ojo de Leví tuvo un tic—, tienes un terrible temperamento —tic—, y no aguantas que la gente te lo diga —tic.

Petra se acurrucó a su esposo. —Pero también eres justo, inteligente, fuerte y capaz de amar grandemente, cuando las personas te conocen mejor. Y te amo por ello.

Leví sonrió ligeramente a la castaña y la abrazó, la copia de Fullmetal Alchemist cayendo al suelo, olvidada.

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

Traducido con permiso de su autora. Todos los derechos reservados.

No olviden compartir si les ha gustado. Mi intención con todo este asunto de abrir una cuenta nueva y traducir hasta que se me caigan las manos es dar a conocer más el rivetra, así que compartan con el mundo.

Y si saben al menos un poquitito de inglés, no olviden pasarse por la cuenta de Yuyake no Okami y comentar.

—Fanfiction, 5 de junio de 2015.

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
